Hunger Pains
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: When Goku gets hungry, he needs food! But, if another kind of "food" comes his way, will he devour or not? It depends on the one he's... eating.


**Hunger Pains  
A Saiyuki FLUFF  
One-Shot  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns the sexy boys; I simply own the plotline in which they shall do my bidding. Haha. I KNOW I should be working on "Stray", my FMA fic, but... lately I was drawn into "Saiyuki" because I started re-reading the manga and got in the mood for some action from two of our lovely travelers. I ain't saying who: you'll find out soon enough. -author grins- Let's just say this is something for you all, dear readers, while I try and figure out how to finish the chapter for "Stray". GAH! -falls over- I need to watch some Ed and Roy... I've been straying. Oh, some of this MAYBE OCC a bit, but since I like to delve into the minds of the party, I might switch it up a bit. Make them seem more "real". Remember, review nicely and happy reading!  
-NOTE: listening to Jeffree Star actually helped. **  
--

Son Goku was no stranger when it came to food. Pent-up years of being alone on a mountain top and then freed had him constantly eating. Sha Gojyo just thought he was being a selfish, little monkey that wanted to gobble everything in sight. Cho Hakkai plainly suggested that the boy was simply trying to regain his stomach loss from those five hundred years. And what did their beloved leader say to all this?

"Hn."

And would normally resume reading his newspaper and smoking, his violet eyes never straying from the printed words. It wasn't that hard- Goku simply loved food! He enjoyed the different types when going through towns to by-pass certain yokai that were after the infamous Sanzo party. Whatever sounded yummy, he consumed freely and fast as though he would never get enough. Sure, the bill would grow enormously high (including the fine alcohol and liquor supplied to the remaining three members), but the golden-eyed youth couldn't get enough of it. Once full, he would stumble along back to the room they had gotten for the night at an inn, collapse on the bed, and snooze away with a rounded belly and sated dreams.

This is where Genjyo Sanzo took his leave from the table down at the inn dining room and proceed upstairs to see if his ward was okay.

Oddly enough, as Hakkai observed this from the rim of his cups of alcohol and/or tea many times, he knew deep down as much as Sanzo threatened the poor boy with hits to the head with his mighty harisen and a couple of rounds shot from his Smith and Wesson towards him, the feelings the blonde hid from the others was quite obvious to the monocle-wearing man.

The last trip was... _different_.

As the group trumped into a unknown town that seemed distant from yokai attacks, Goku began his mighty rant as they crawled out of Jeep. "Gah...! I'm so "hungry!!!" When can we eat, huh?!," he exclaimed loudly, rubbing his bottomless bit of a stomach. "I'm starvin' so much I think I can eat a whole buncha cows right now!!!" Gojyo leered down at the boy, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Aw, little-monkey hungwy already? I think he needs to be put down for a nap after this. Huh, squirt?"

"I ain't a squirt, you pervy-kappa cockroach!!!"

THWAP!

Silence reigned out as the reverberated sound of the fan hitting the back of Gojyo and Goku's head echoed. Both kept their mouths shut. Lately, Sanzo had been in a foul mood and that was the last straw for him. "If you two don't shut it permanently, I'm going to deliberately kill you in your sleep. You got that?," he growled out, glaring vehemently at them. They both nodded, scared, eyes wide. Hakkai simply coughed politely and started walking towards the entrance of the local inn. "I believe we should go ahead and book the rooms and start of eating. It has been awhile since we've had a decent meal. Wouldn't you say so, Sanzo?," he implied in a gentle voice, his emerald eyes flicking towards the blonde priest. Sanzo frowned and jerked his head to the side some. "Che. I don't care." Goku zipped past him to walk along side Hakkai in hopes that his care-taker wouldn't hit him again. He slumped forward some, his thoughts now settling in and the rumbling in his stomach ceased some.

_'What IS with Sanzo, anyway? He's been acting all weird... I wonder what it's all about.'_

Thumbing through his memories, he remembered faintly a time where he was asleep a couple of weeks back that might've set Sanzo in a weird mood. Lately, he has received some strange stares from his keeper. And as fast as Goku caught them, those endless violet eyes would quickly look away, the constant frown etched in the pale man's face would set ever further. Also, when he would brush past Goku, he seemed to linger almost before stomping away, his robes fluttering behind him like an ominous off-white cloud. Those sudden actions made Goku wonder even more. Then there was that _one_ incident that could have been it... As usual, at some random inn, the boy had finished eating and had made his way to his room to sleep. The room he had passed out in was already pitch-black, save the faint candle-light coming from the nightstand. There was the feeling of a hand running tentatively through his long bangs, briefly pausing over a cheek, and then a heaved sigh. Like one of want, loss, and yearning. Though normally a heavy sleeper, Goku had recalled that touch. That sound. There was also a scent... Goku pressed his lips together as he sat down finally at a table in the inn, resting his chin in a hand. His golden eyes narrowed in deep concentrating as he tried to remember it. With a wild taste for food, smells was also one of his key senses. He knew from a mile away, Hakkai smelled a cotton-y scent mixed with an almost floral one; Gojyo was cigarettes, a faint trace of booze, but also a manly musk that was quite enticing. And Sanzo...

Goku lowered his eyes now, tracing the grain in the table with a finger. He knew a faint blush of pink was upon his cheeks. He knew very well what Sanzo smelled like.

The lingering scent of the infamous Marlboro cigarettes, beer, sweat, honeysuckle, and something spicy, like cinnamon.

It was something Goku wanted to eat up entirely.  
He had been since the priest had heard him calling to him, so many years ago.  
And his heart wanted to wrap up with the man.

Too bad his hearing was a weak sense. It had taken Gojyo several tries to get the boy out of his daze. Finally, a plate loaded with his dinner made the monkey-king jerk up and nearly drool with anticipation as his eyes gleamed bright gold. "YAY!!! FOOOOOOODDDD!," he cried out and proceeded to dig in. His comrades looked on, shocked and startled. Hakkai scratched the side of his head and chuckled warmly. "I guess that's the key to bring him out! Shall we eat now, everyone?," he asked and calmly picked up his fork. Gojyo shut his mouth and shook his scarlet head. "I guess... damn, how does food have a power over a small-brained git?," he mumbled, downing a mug of cold beer. Sanzo grunted and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, his sutra rustling slightly. Needless to say, the man has watched his ward for a long time at the table before he was taken out of his reverie. That scant coloring over his bronze cheeks, the far-away look in his eyes had "said" something to the priest. He was looking back on something.

Deep down, he wondered if it was that night he actually opened up some.

He mentally shook that thought from his head and prepared to eat his course as the talking, laughing, and rumbles of conversation washed over the Sanzo party.  
--

A storm had made its way across the town, thunder and lightning crashing through the night sky. Rain pelted down heavily around Goku as he happily sighed from getting out of the shower. He rubbed a clean, fluffy towel through his short, brown hair and soaked in the warmth from the room. He had gotten a single room, each of the members of the party having their own space for the first time. He shook his head and sat down on the bed, running his fingers through his strands, loosening them. The storm was making him drowsy, the lull of the rain tapping away against the windows. Yawning largely he laid down, clad only in his sleeping briefs and bare feet. His eyes traced over the lines in the ceiling as he wondered briefly if Sanzo was okay. He turned over and hugged his pillow to his chest, a fluttering feeling running through him. He wanted that touch again. From-

"Grah. Stop _thinking_ about it!," he hissed to himself and buried his face into the downy pillow, embarrassed and hot now._ 'When did I start thinkin' about Sanzo like that? It's probably now right anyway. An' besides, he probably doesn't like me that way. Or anyone... that's kinda... sad.'_

A knock interrupted his thoughts at the door. Sitting up, the monkey-boy raised an eyebrow. "It's open!," he called out.

Low-and-behold, there stood the man he was thinking about.

Sanzo was in his black, tight turtleneck shirt, his upper robes bundled around his waist, showing off his broad shoulders and long arms encased in those black gloves. He had his reading glasses on and a cigarette in his mouth. "Bed time, kid," he said lowly. Goku nodded, trying his hardest not to try and pounce on the blonde. It wasn't fair! Sanzo always looked especially delectable when he half-way dressed, the shirt not hiding anything to the imagination- a well defined chest and stomach could clearly be seen underneath the tight fabric. And the muscles in his arms as well. Not to mention, he smelled _really_ good right now. He took a bath himself. A new scent was rolling over him now- clean soap and something like apricots. Immediately, it sent a jolt to his stomach and lower. Goku was not phased by this. Lately, a lot of pent up frustration and hormones were held at bay and Goku wasn't all _that_ stupid. He knew how to handle it... especially with some interesting scenes he played out in his mind. Coughing some, the boy turned over, his back to the priest. "Kay. Night, Sanzo," he said softly, not wanting to cause anything. He heard the shuffling of feet and what seemed to be an awkward pause.

The door closed.

Nothing was said now.

And Goku was left to fall into an uneasy sleep.  
--

Ah...  
There it was.

Those calloused finger tips. Tracing along his jawline this time... oh-so faintly. Goku stayed still as he could, savoring this touch. Heart thumping madly in his chest, he allowed the fingers to dip down to his collarbones. Oh, this was complete Heaven... The hand's twin thumbed over a fleshy cheek, relishing at the hotness it possessed. Goku breathed in quietly, still pretending he was asleep.

It was definitely Sanzo.

His smell was stronger now.

A line of fire pooled down in the boy's groin as he longed for more of the touching as they ceased, following by that heavy sigh. "Stupid brat," came the mumbled confession. "How can you sleep like this when I'm trying to get to you...? I wonder if you can even feel this? At all...?" Goku chose that time to present his acting skills (what little had had) and yawned largely and rolled over on his stomach, incoherent words falling from his lips. He heard a deep chuckle and the fingers returned, moving down the curve of his spine. "You are a deep sleeper. Without a doubt." Goku wanted to squirm with delight, but kept himself in check. He did NOT want to ruin this magical moment.

Maybe he wanted it too soon...

Without a warning, something wet pressed against the top of his spine, on his neck, straying. Almost as if tasting him. Sanzo had kissed the back of his neck... Goku suppressed a moan and clenched his eyes tightly, feeling his cock rising slowly to life in the mattress. Those wicked hands traveled down the smooth back and down his sides. Every muscle in Goku's body remained lack. He was trying _very_ hard now. Soon, he knew his barrier would crumble into a fine dust. Any moment.

Eh. Again- he thought too soon.  
Brainless ape.

Hot breath filtered his left ear as a rumbling voice broke through Goku's head. "You can wake up now." In an instant, the boy lifted his head in a flash to meet a darkening stare of deep violet- almost black- watching him with a feral grin through lightning flashes. Goku felt his body wire up and his flesh broke out into a heat wave. "H-how long-"

"Did I know you were not asleep? Since the first touch. Learn to be more stealth-like, brat," Sanzo said lowly, reaching out and tucking strands of dark hair behind the boy's ear. Goku sighed and leaned into the touch. The hand made its way down to the plane of his chest plate, stroking in languid caresses. His hand traced patterns over his chest, briefly crossing down to his rippled stomach. Goku gasped, slightly arching into the touch. "Want more, monkey?," asked Sanzo, leaning forward and nipping the soft skin below the boy's ear. "I, well... uh... Gods, yes! Please, Sanzo!," he whined lightly, wanting to feel more from the golden man before him.

Suddenly, he was pinned down into the matress, his arms raised before him and his wrists grasped tightly by one of Sanzo's hands as his mouth was plundered by the priest. Moaning, he wrapped his tonuge around the slick pleasantry that roamed around his own in a mad dance. Teeth clicked against each other, lips hungrily seeking out each other in a messy battle that was leaving them both breathless with need and want. Sanzo parted and tackled the bronze neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark that would soon blossom into a dark hue of rose. He ground his hips down on his charge's, eliciting a long, drawn-out groan from both of them. Goku panted, raising his own to meet the slow, driving press Sanzo performed on him. His erection was crying out, painfully hard. His chest heaved with pained intakes of air when the blonde lifted his head to stare hungrily at the boy, continuing his drive. How he looked so yummy... a perfect image and body just for him...

Sanzo licked his lips lazily like a large cat and lowered his golden head to the boy's chest, capturing a nipple in his mouth, teasing and rolling the nub snugly in his mouth. Goku cried out at the electric sensation and twisted his wrists in Sanzo's hand, wanting to touch the pale man. His body writhed as teeth scraped against his skin, the free hand scratching its nails down his abs, teasing the line of his briefs. "Oh, please, Sanzo!," the boy nearly sobbed, wanting to feel that wicked hand on the part that hurt him the most. Eyes slowly flickered up to the molten gold ones, the color now a deepened black-amethyst.

He released the monkey's arms and hands.

Instantly, they clutched at his shoulders, pushing him down towards the priest's intended goal. Goku smelled Sanzo deeply, the scent down heavy, laden with the promise of apricot, sex, and that spicy cinnamon air and he moaned freely, lifting his hips up as he arched his neck back into the pillow. "You're drivin' me insane...," he grounded out as the blonde pushed down the soft clothing, nosing the hair that began to grow near the base of his erection. "I bet I am. Now, I'm going to drive you to the edge," he said, almost teasingly as he grasped the straining cock in his hands. Goku mewled and bit down on his bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut. He could feel the man breathing lightly on his delicate flesh and when the tip of his tonuge pressed against his slit, Goku felt a scream rip through his throat. Lightning continued to dance wildly in the room, allowing both to see each other briefly-

Sanzo on his knees, hovering over his charge's cock, eyeing the boy as he started to pump.

Goku sprawled out, his stomach muscles straining as he stared down challengingly at his keeper.

_'Do it, do it, do it,'_ both hearts seemed to beat at the same time.

Something happened that Goku had never seen in his travels with the monk. A slow, but sure grin made it's way across Sanzo's palpable lips, making the boy's heart jerk with odd beats that made his skin prickle in _that good way_ and soon-  
he was putty in the man's hands.  
He has covered his head with that hot mouth and drew Goku in, suckling hard. The monkey-boy wailed long as he was sucked off by this beautiful, golden priest. He swiped over the hot member, squeezing the base teasingly and started pumping, his mouth moving up and down sucking hard. Goku felt like he was about to burn out; it felt so damn good. His hands tangled themselves in the blonde locks, his hips meeting Sanzo's motions as he felt his climax building up agonizingly slow, but sure. He felt his eyes start to roll in the back of his head and his breathing hitched. His hands twisted in the bedsheets as Sanzo pulled hard, now craddling his sac. Goku jolted at the sensation and exploded into the priest's waiting mouth, a shaky moan emitting from him as he rode on wave after wave of his orgasm. Sanzo took it all down, murmuring approval at the taste of his charge, milking him dry. The brunette sank deep into the bed, his limbs weak and numb. He felt his heart was going to jump out any second as he tried to catch his breath.

No such luck.

Goku was now gazing up at Sanzo who was now stripped naked at the end of the bed, the flashes of light illuminating his taunt, lean body. Throat parched, hunger rolling through him for this man, the boy sat up quickly and crawled to his master, running his hands confidently up the strong thighs. He could smell the strong arousal from Sanzo and he whimpered at the scent. He buried his face against the burning cock, making Sanzo rumble something in his chest (a growl of approval, perhaps?) as he clutched onto those thighs. "You better do something about this, monkey," Sanzo threatened, a stranger glimmer in those violet orbs. Goku nodded vigorously and with a sneaky smile, he swallowed all that the blonde had to offer to him. Sanzo went into shock at the sensation, gasping slightly for air. He ran his hands through the messy chocolate hair, fingering the diadem that held his Seiten Taisei powers at bay.

_'Another time for that...'_

Goku feasted on his, savoring the smoky taste of his keeper. It was all too good- better than anything that passed through his eager mouth. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled Sanzo closer, kneading his fingers in the soft cheeks of the man's behind. That earned him another surprise gasp. Pleased with himself and getting harder again, the boy pulled his mouth back, flicking the tip of his tonuge over the sensitive slit and plundered the whole for more of the taste he wanted. Sanzo was floating now. Burning inside and out. How the brat got good at this, he would never know. All that matter was that sweet wetness encasing his aching cock that was receiving the most undivided attention. Goku slurped and gnawed gently on the turgid pole, rocking himself against the frame of Sanzo's body, his own neglected cock springing back to life at full attention. Sanzo moaned appreciatively and bowed his back, tossing his neck back. Goku saw this through slitted eyes and felt his body go into a primal over-drive.

_'Drive HIM to the edge now.'_

Goku slid a wiggling finger into the cleft of the man's ass and found the secret entrance, circling it curiously. Pressing the tip in, Sanzo choked back on something and arched down towards Goku; "Fuck...! Gods, Goku- what are you- shit!" Goku sucked harder, his head now bobbing furiously as the finger slid in and began to thrust in and out in time with his sucking. Sanzo cried out hoarsely as he came in his charge's mouth. Goku swallowed what he could, greedily taking it all down. THAT was the taste he wanted...

and he wanted more.

Once done, he nosily let the limp member out of his mouth and eyed the golden-haired priest, grinning like a cat that ate the canary.  
"Like that?"  
Sanzo was trying to catch his breath, staring at the boy in wonder.

And then he was once more tackled to the bed, his mouth pillaged and plundered by that wicked mouth that he loved so much. Goku wrapped everything around Sanzo's body- arms and legs- and held onto that tasteful kiss. He knew he was hard again, but the man above him was "instantly" up at attention. "Prep or no prep?," he breathed out, pausing to suckle on Goku's bottom lip.

"Nnnyyaaa... what's the difference?," he moaned, brushing his pelvis against his partner's. "One will hurt like Hell, the other not."

"I want it hard. Please Sanzo... just give it to me! It's like I'm dying! I haveta have you inside... please?!," the boy pleaded, his golden ember eyes wide and brimming with lust. That was all the answer Sanzo needed. He knew Goku was strong, but for this... he wasn't sure.

But what spoiled monkey wanted, he was going to get either way.

With one, fluid, fast thrust, both were connected instantly and a string of colorful choice of words echoed around them. Sanzo marveled at the tightness around his cock- velvet and slick, smooth and fitting. He bent his head down, burying it in the crook of Goku's neck as he began to move urgently, causing the boy to cry out in pain and pleasure. Sanzo snapped his hips furiously, stretching out the brunette as fast as he could. He wanted this feeling around him forever. And deep down, he knew the monkey-king wanted it as well. He pounded into his charge more. Goku's whimpers, mewls, and incoherent cries swirled around them. Sanzo drowned as those words became his name that was chanted over and over. He drove in and out, finally looking up at Goku, whose face was contorted in utter bliss as the one he cared for penetrated him so deeply, nailing his sweet spot. That made Goku arch off the bed half-way, meeting Sanzo's thrust. "Harder... harder! I need it, Sanzo!," came the prayer. Snarling some, the man lifted one of Goku's legs over his shoulder, the new angle hitting the boy deeper than before, now nailing his prostate with each thrust. Goku was crying freely now, the sensations running through his body so moving and achingly hot. He twisted some, one of his arms now above his head while the other jerked himself off fast.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was getting to both of them. Sweat mingled down their bodies like the rain outside and soon, lips found each other in the dark, crushing their bodies close together as both found their release coming soon-  
too soon.

Goku wretched away from those tempting lips to lay back down, fisting himself tightly, going in rhythm with Sanzo. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna... fuck, Sanzo-!!!"

Hot, white liquid shot out on Goku's chest as he came quickly, keening out Sanzo's name as his partner jabbed into him fast. The sight alone had Sanzo coming as well, shooting his load inside of his charge, moaning roughly out the monkey's name. They sat still, their release ceasing. Sanzo stared in the darkness while the boy held his cock in his hand, still rubbing it until nothing came out. Sighing contently, the boy reached up to wrap his arms around Sanzo's neck to bring him down for a kiss. It was slow, sweet, and nice. He brushed his nose against the high cheekbone and murmured into the blonde's ear;

"Thank you. I was hungry, but... I think I know what to eat now."

That earned a small laugh from the stoic priest as he nuzzled close to Goku. "You're welcome. But that doesn't stop me from slapping you from the fan when you want _real_ food."  
"Damn."

They fell down into the soaked bed, wrapped around each others limbs as the storm quietened down some, the rain now lulling the two to sleep. But Goku had one more question for the monk. "Hey, Sanzo? If you wanted me, why'd you wait so long?" Bleary, the man rolled over and thumped him in the nose softly. "I was waiting for you to call me again."  
"Oh... so, that means... you're going to be listening now?"  
"All the time. Now shut the hell up and go to bed."

Goku smiled in the dark and snuggled up against the wiry body that held him tightly. Sanzo's smell now matched his own now-  
earthy, cinnamon, smoke, and just... them.  
Not a bad way to cure hunger.  
--

**O_O  
I have NO idea what I just did. This is probably the LONGEST yaoi I've EVER done. -author falls over dead-  
My fingers are soooo numb from this! The constant typing!!! But it was all for you guys! Leave me love, please!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


End file.
